


Moments

by gladdecease



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of silence, of pleasure, of chaos - each of them works together with the others to form the next day of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/120877.html?thread=26161709#t26161709), in response to [inkhand](http://inkhand.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Castle, Castle/Beckett, [Stealth Hi Bye](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StealthHiBye)

There was a cup of coffee sitting on her desk when Kate got to the station. She looked around, then sunk into her chair and picked up the cup. She breathed in the aroma of the coffee deeply, wrapping her fingers around the china and soaking up the warmth it gave off. She took a cautious sip - _mmm_ , perfect. She sighed, and her shoulders fell slowly into a relaxed slump.

For one long moment, Kate Beckett was completely at peace.

"Hey, Beckett!"

Her shoulders stiffened at the sound of his voice. The cup jerked in her hands, and hot coffee sloshed over her fingers. It might be presumptive to assume, but she thought she might be getting a headache. Carefully, she placed the coffee cup back on her desk and turned.

"Castle," she said in a deadpan.

"You didn't hear me coming, did you?" he asked gleefully. "I know, I know what you're going to ask, and yes, it's true - I'm part ninja."

Rolling her eyes, Kate resigned herself to the fact that moments are by their nature fleeting, and got back to work.


End file.
